Dirty, sexy: Corruption, Lies, and Secrets
by MaddenedByMercury
Summary: After the Gap fiasco, with Kurt as best his freind, Blaine wants life to stay the same. But he changes his mind when Kurt starts dating someone, and its not just anybody. Its the same boy who used and manipulated Blaine. post Silly Love Songs
1. Shut up, Thad

Blaine now _perfectly _understood that the Gap idea was, in all reality, a stupid idea from the start. It seemed that he had the perfect ability to look back on an idea and see how stupid it was, but if only he had the better ability of looking at an idea and know it was a stupid idea before the disaster occurred, he wouldn't still be paying for it three weeks later.

He was lucky to have such supportive friends like Wes and David, because it wasn't like they tortured him about it, constantly finding unsubtle way to bring it up, such as buying Blaine Gap sweatshirts. an humming a certain infamous tune. Not at all rubbing salt into the wounds.

Blaine was thinking about all of this one night while the four were hanging out in Kurt's dorm room. It was ten o'clock, and on a normal weekday they would all have had to be in their rooms, but it was Friday, no curfew to worry about til Monday night. They were all in pajamas, even Kurt, blue plaid with a gray Dalton shirt. Blaine was wearing dark gray sweat pants, and a navy tee.

Kurt was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed while he was reading a gossip magazine, Blaine on the bed looking over his shoulder. The other two were playing COD, and David suddenly started humming something that suspiciously sounded like _When I get you alone, _so Blaine promptly grabbed one of Kurt's pillows and flung it at David. "Kurt! Did you see what Blaine just did?"

Kurt didn't even glance up, and said in a bored voice, "Leave David alone, Blaine."

"But he-!"

"Stop teasing Blaine." he added, monotone. Childishly, Blaine stuck his tongue out at David, who returned a very crude gesture. Looking over Kurt' shoulders, he noticed a familiar LA couple.

"Lamar and Khloe get a show now, huh?"

Kurts' pale blue eyes lifted to star at Blaine for a short second, before looking back down to the magazine. "Yes."

"Gonna' watch it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably."

Blaine was going to further comment when David stood up abruptly. "Let's get some eats." This was the kind of thing that was usual for Blaine, Wes, and David, the group being the epitome of spontaneous, but poor Kurt was still trying to adjust to it.

"_Now_?" he asked.

"Duh." David said, grabbing his keys.

"Are we even going to get dressed?" Kurt sighed, he already knew the answer.

David ruffled his hair and made way toward the door. "You are just full of silly questions tonight." Kurt groaned, Blaine hoisting him up to his feet. The four walked down all of the grand stairs, through the large halls, and out into the parking lot. Kurt and Blaine sat in the back. "No funny business back there. I know how you like to wait till we get to the Gap, Blaine."

He would never live this down.

* * *

**David Martin: **Going to Micky D's ya'll :DD

**(Wes Young **likes this**)**

**Thad Howard**: Really, its not a bit late for that?

**Wes Young**: Oh my god Thad SHUT UP

**David Martin**: SHUT UP THAD.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** Remember, Warblers meeting tomorrow!

**Thad Howard**: What time again?

**David Young: **THAD! SHUT UP!

**Wes Young**: Oh my God do you ever stop?

**Thad Howard**: I hate both of you.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

It's not like Blaine hadn't had feeling for Kurt, per se, he just never acknowledged them. Kurt was his best friend, why would he want to muddle things? Especially after making an idiot of himself at the Gap, he didn't want to repeat history. Kurt was his kinda friend kinda more, and that was just fine. Life could stay that way.

But it didn't.

When they arrived to McDonalds, and Kurt was horrified to learn they were actually going _in_, not drive thru. It took Blaine a full ten minutes to convince Kurt to go in, the her certainly _did not_ look like Britney Spears post breakdown, and he would _absolutely_ not die if he ran into someone he knew.

Inside, Blaine and Kurt didn't join the other two in line, leaning against a wall waiting for them to get the food. "Kurt!" Both heads turned, Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt his heart fall into his stomach. Mark Michaelson walked right up to Kurt, not even glancing at Blaine, like he was simply a piece of decoration. He was tall, and handsome with pale blonde hair and spring green eyes. Blaine knew Mark, and he desperately wished he hadn't.

"Hey." Kurt said, blushing slightly. "Mark, right?"

Mark gave his patented charming smile the made Blaine's stomach churn. To a person who didn't know better, it was charming, but Blaine did know better, and it was the opposite. It was manipulative. Suddenly, Blaine felt dirty, and used all over again. "I'm sorry, let's do this formally." he said, holding his hand out. "Mark.'

Kurt took it. "Kurt Hummel."

"My God, you have the softest hands!" Mar commented, it took all of Blaine's strength not to smack his hand away from Kurt.

"Blaine! Come here we forgot what you wanted." Wes yelled from the line. Blaine, always polite and dapper, didn't even excuse himself before he stride toward the pair. They had no interest in what Blaine wanted to eat. "What the hell is he doing here?" Wes hissed.

"And _why _is he near _our _Kurt?" David added, equally angry. They knew all about what Mark did to Blaine, not even a year ago. "How can he just walk right up to Kurt like you aren't there? And why _are you leaving him alone with the creep_?"

Blaine looked at David incredeously. "You called me- whatever, he just left. Hurry up so we can go.' Blaine said, turning on his heel and walking back to Kurt, who had a dazed look on his face. "Know him?" Blaine chocked out.

"He was in my advanced sociology class." Kurt nodded. "He asked for my number.

Oh God. "Did you give it to him?"

'"Of course." Shit. Blaine tried to smile, but all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and be alone.

It was bad enough that whenever Blaine caught a glimpse of Mark in the halls he wanted to jump in the pool and drowned himself, but now he taken notice into his best friend, and he knew that look Mark had on his face. His smile and the look in his eyes. He knew it because Blaine had seen it before.

_Okay, chill_, he told himself. This was probably just him freaking out and jumping to conclusions. Things were okay, things were okay...

* * *

Blaine tried not to be extra silent on the way back, but he couldn't help it. But Kurt was on his phone, and Blaine had a gut feeling it was Mark he was talking to. "I am sorry David, but talking about how handsome Brad Pitt use to be makes you a little gay." Kurt was saying when they were all back in his room.

"I was just pointing out the post Jennifer-"

"Gay." Blaine agreed. David huffed, standing up.

"Whatever, Wes and I have to go. Ian is having a Halo tournament. You two can _talk_." he said, looking at Blaine pointedly. When the pair were gone, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Talking to Mark?"

"Yeah." said. "He's is nice."

"Hm." Blaine said, leaving it at that.

Apparently, this was the opposite of what he was supposed to do. "_You did what?_" David yelled the next morning at breakfast.

"Shh!" Blaine snapped, a bunch of students staring at him. He made sure Kurt wasn't near, still getting his food. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him Mark his a dirty sleeze and never to speak to him again?" Wes suggested. "Anything would have been better then nothing!"

Blaine sighed slowly. "Look, Kurt is a big boy, I don't own him, okay? And they are just talking, that's all. If something happens, I will talk to him about it. And you two better keep your mouths shut. Its not like I am going to let him hurt Kurt." Okay, slight lie. Blaine was too ashamed to tell Kurt the truth. And he also knew Kurt would freak if Blaine suggested something that could be interpreted into Kurt not being able to handle himself.

Kurt was walking toward them now and a silence swept over the table. "What are we talking about?"

David and Wed made eye contact with Blaine. "Nothing."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

**Kurt Hummel**: Is in an extrordinaryily good mood today =)

**(Blaine Anderson **and **Rachel Berry **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson**: Why is that?

**Kurt Hummel**: No reason.. =)

**Mercedes Jones**: OMG text me everything white boy

* * *

**David Martin** wrote on **Blaine Anderson**'s wall: **You are an idiot. Now can we bring it up?**

**Blaine Anderson**: Stop over reacting. Shut it.

**Thad Howard**: What's going on now?

**David Martin**: SHUT UP THAD OH MY GOD

**Wes Young**: You never stop!

**Thad Howard**: FML

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **went from single to in a relationship.

**(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **10 others **like this**)**

**Mercedes Jones**: Bout time. I thought you and Blaine would NEVER get together.

**Fin Hudson**: lol right?

**Santana Lopez**: Blainez HAWT ;P

**(Brittany Pierce **likes this**)**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a relationship with **Mark Michaelson**

**Mercedes Jones**: ...Umm?

**Santana Lopez**: wut?

**Brittany Pierce**: lol Kurt you spelled Blaines name wrong.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm not dating Blaine, hon.

**Artie Abrams**: oh what the hell?

**David Martin**: FUUUUUU-

**(Wes Young **likes this**)**

**

* * *

**

So, reviews please? I wanted to add in the Facebook stuff to make it a little more interesting, and have a comedy break. And this is the shortest any chapter will ever be, if interest is shown I will continure it. Please let me know what you think =D


	2. A rumor

Reviews tickle my pickle =))

* * *

Over a year ago, Blaine Anderson was the new kid at Dalton. Back then, he wasn't the charismatic, dapper Blaine he is today. He was scarred, mousy, and quiet. He carried around the wounds he received from the public school, mental and physical.

And it was on the first day, people were talking to him, patting him on the back, acting like he had always been there. Some, not all but some, noticed the way he would flinch with each greeting or pat on the back. Two boys, David and Wes noticed this, and planed to make him fit in like no where else. But that friendship would have to wait, someone else got to him first."Blaine!" Blaine turned to look, seeing a familiar face from his first period. Tall, green eyes, pale hair. "Blaine, new kid, right?"

Blaine flushed. "Yeah. Who are...?"

The boy hit his own head playfully. "How rude of me. I'm Mark Michaelson." he held his hand out for Blaine, who took it. "Holy crap, you have soft hands."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"I mean it." the boy said, shooting a smile Blaine would never forget,

* * *

**Thad Howard**: Ugh test, test, test, TEST

**David Martin**: SHADUP SHADUP SHADUP SHADUP!

**Wes Young**: SHUT UP THAD! God you ruin everything

**Thad Howard**: You guys are jerks

**David Martin**: OH MY GOD YOU NEVER LEARN!

**Blaine Anderson**: Ahahahaha this is too funny

* * *

**David Martin**: Bombed my 2nd hour test THANKS ALOT **Thad Howard**!

**Thad Howard**: Wtf I didn't do anything?

**Wes Young**: God you ruin EVERYTHING Thad. Just don't even. You make it worse.

* * *

**Wes Young: **My dog ran away. Good job **Thad Howard** =/

**Thad Howard**: what is this, i don't even...

**David Martin**: REALLY THAD?

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Way to go **Thad Howard**, can't find my iPod.

**David Martin**: Gosh, that kid...

**Thad Howard**: Really, you too Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**: OMG SHUT UP THAD

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**: thinks everyone should leave **Thad Howard **alone.

**(Thad Howard** likes this**)**

**Wes Young**: Thad would like this...

**David Martin**: what an asshat...

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**Blaine Anderson**: Notice how he is the only one who likes this.

**Wes Young**: Alone, as always.

* * *

"Well, Blaine, I hope you are happy." David said, sitting on Blaine's bed, using his laptop. "You went and let Kurt date this asshat, and now he is going to get hurt."

Blaine groaned, laying his head on his desk. "Please, just stop."

"I don't see why you don't just tell him what happened." David went on.

No, Blaine was not going to tell Kurt what happened. He had no plan at all to tell him everything. "What are you doing on my computer anyway?"

"Harassing Thad." He deadpanned, staring at the screen. Blaine chuckled, sitting up. "What's your password? I want to change your name to frodo."

"No." Blaine said blankly.

"Whatever, I will get Wes to do it. Asians are supposed to be good with that stuff." he said, closing his computer and leaving. As he left, another came in.

"Hey Blaine." the voice greeted, making him look up and grin.

"Kurt. Its nice see you, finally." Blaine commented, setting down what he was doing. He always stopped what he was doing for Kurt.

Kurt laughed, sitting on Blaine's bed. "Midterms have been killing me."

Blaine agreed silently, but the question was on his lips, and he knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to. He couldn't hold it in. Mark and Kurt had been together for a little under a week, and that was more then enough time for Mark to begin his cycle of abuse. "How is Mark?"

Kurt smiled, a little to himself. Was this good or bad? He wasn't blushing, they probably haven't done anything, or else Kurt would blush, or something. "Good."

Blaine tried to smile, to make it look like what he was about to ask was nothing more but a friendly question. "Has he tried anything with you?"

Kurt laughed abruptly. "No, _dad_. He is a gentleman." Ha, yeah. I bet he is. "He took me out somewhere really nice yesterday." Blaine suddenly felt... Jealous? He usually took Kurt to nice places, but then again he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend...

Had Mark told Kurt he had dated Blaine? Would he? Or were they going to pretend it never happened, like so many times before. Kurt was a strong man, stronger then Blaine ever was, he wouldn't appreciate Blaine telling him to run from Mark before he had the chance to hurt him, which he would. People don't change, Mark had taught him. "Listen, Kurt. In all seriousness, if he _ever_-"

"You'll be the first to know." Kurt said boredly. Blaine smiled, helplessly. He had to tell him, everything. Because when Kurt gets hurt, it would be all of Blaine's fault.

But he couldn't get the words out. But he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Blaine didn't believe in luck, or anything un-plausible like that until he spotted Mark, alone. He told himself, if he saw Mark alone, he would have to do something, and here was his chance. Pushing all feelings aside, Blaine walked up to him with purpose. "Mark."

His soft green eyes met Blaine's, a smirk now playing on his lips. "I thought we would be speaking soon."

Ugh, that voice. Every time Blaine heard it, all it did was bring up old memories. "Then you know what I'm here to warn you about." Mark's smile wavered, and he glanced around cautisouly to see if anyone was listening. "Kurt is innocent, so I swear to God if you do something to hurt him or make him uncomfortable-"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Mark said, condescending.

"You use and manipulate people. You can not do to him what you did to me-"

"I didn't do anything to you." It was a statement, a threatening one, smile still on his face. As soon as he said that, Blaine's stomach dropped. Here he was, standing right in front of Blaine lying about something they both remembered perfectly well. Now he was going to say it never happened? "And as far as Kurt knows, we never even talked to each other."

"Don't you dare force him into anything he doesn't want to do." Blaine warned, his hands clenched painfully tight.

"Did I ever hold you down and physically force you into anything-"

"You did a lot of _physical _things to me-"

"You better keep your damn mouth shut to Kurt." He snapped, his smile gone. "I won't let you fuck this up for me. Keep your lies to yourself, and I will be perfectly nice to my boyfriend. Jealous, Blaine? You were too caught up in someone else to realize what you had?"

"We are just friends. That's all I see in Kurt." Why did it feel like a lie, it was true. "And I won't let you hurt him."

* * *

The next day, before the Warblers meeting, Blaine told Wes and David everything that happened with Mark. "I hate him." David spat. "Why can't we tell Kurt what an asshole he is?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We are talking about Kurt here. You know exactly what he would do if we suggested that Mark is less then the great guy he thinks he is."

"Then tell him what Mark did to you!" Wes said. "Its not like he is just simple heart breaker, you still aren't over what he did to you. When he does it to Kurt, Kurt will be broken, for a long time."

"We are not telling Kurt about what happened to me! I will talk to him, okay? Tell him things I have heard about Mark are less then favorable. I won't let him hurt Kurt."

David and Wes stared at Blaine. Finally, Wes said, "Why didn't you go for Kurt?" Blaine's mouth dropped open, taken aback. "I don't understand, you obviously want him-"

"I do not obviously want him." Blaine defended. "Kurt looks up to me for guidance and-"

"That's why." Wes said to David.

"What?" Blaine asked, standing up from the couch.

"You have a mentor mentality with Kurt." David said wisely. "So when ever you have that charge of affection for Kurt, you feel guilty, thus suppressing feelings. You think it would be wrong."

"And Jeremiah was just a surrogate for all the pent up sexual tension." Wes added.

Blaine didn't have the time before Kurt got there to let the two idiots know that Jeremiah was not a surrgote, he didn't have romantic feelings for Kurt, and he did not feel guilty about said feelings.

Then he saw Kurt, who was humming a soft tune to himself. Then he felt guilty.

* * *

Kurt didn't have a favorable first kiss, but he remembered it. Like everyone else, he had that first kiss in him. And Blaine had his two, which he had shared with Mark.

They were on Blaine's bed, watching a movie. Blaine was on his side, Mark behind him, and arm under his head and the other around Blaine's waist. Blain could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he was so close to Mark he smelled so good, and he could feel his husky laugh in his ear, giving him shivers. It wasn't long until he said, "Hey."

Blaine turned his head slightly, to stare at his boyfriend, who had a gleam in his eye. He leaned forward slightly, Blaine feeling his heart get louder, and when he didn't move away Mark took that as consent and kissed Blaine gently. As soon as their lips meant, another kiss followed, and another, and another, and some more. Soon it was to the point where Blaine was on his back, Mark above him, hands in his hair. That's when Mark's hands started to roam. "What are you doing?" Blaine chocked, breaking the kiss.

Mark smirked. "Feeling you, babe." he answered, his fingers at the hem of Blaine's waistband.

"I'm not ready." Blaine said, shyly, embarrassed.

Mark laughed. "Its not a big deal."

"Mark-"

"You will like it."

"I don't want it."

Mark laughed again. "Oh, you will." Blaine tried to squirm away, but Mark was pressed against him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then relax." he soothed, in Blaine's hear, then kissing his neck. Blaine liked that. No, he loved it. But he didn't want Mark's hand in his pants, he didn't like it. He wasn't ready. But this was his first boyfriend, he didn't want to fight, or lose him.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, Blaine spending the night in Kurt's room as he usually did. Kurt made time to see Blaine. But ever since the conversation with David and Wes, he noticed Kurt way too much.

Like now, right as he was chatting about something or other, all Blaine did was stare at him. He was lying next to Blaine, staring at the ceiling, resting his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. And there was just the tiniest sliver of skin showing on his abdomen, his shirt raised slightly. To Kurt, it might have looked like Blaine was just blanking out, but he couldn't look away from that spot.

Which was _so _wrong, looking at your best friend like that. But all he could think about was Kurt's slender figure, narrow hips. All he wanted to do was-

_Oh God Blaine, just stop right there_, he told himself. He had to listen to Kurt, talking about Madonna, his voice creamy, as easy to listen to as his singing... _Stop!_

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, staring at him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed. He had to say something, not his feelings for him those had to be ignored, but about Mark. "I need to talk to you about something. Its about your boyfriend."

Very suddenly, Kurt's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"Well, I just wanted to bring up... Things I've heard. About him." he stared at Kurt for any indication, but all Kurt had was a blank face with no emotion. "I heard he wasn't, the nicest person to date. Forceful, even? I mean, this is just what I have heard. And he tends to, rush things, also, this is just hear say..."

Kurt sat up, unexpectedly. "Blaine Anderson, I never thought you were the one to listen to _gossip_. Instead of just being my friend, you are going to come into my room and tell me I don't have good judgement, or I can't handle myself?" Oh, Jesus. "I would expect this from anyone but you, honestly. I would like you to know I can handle myself just fine, you are not my baby sitter, and you should leave."

Kurt made to stand up, but Blaine caught his arm. "Kurt, hey, calm down. You know that's not what I meant. Please." he begged. "I just wanted to tell you what I heard. I'm worried, about you."

"But rumors-"

"You are right, I'm sorry."

Kurt looked like he was about to go off again, but he eased himself back down onto the bed, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I am just so wound up... Thank you, for being worried."

Blaine smiled, but he didn't feel any better. "Want to watch Rent?"

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** watching Rent with Blaine =D

**David Martin**: that is usually something you do with you BOYFRIEND.

**Wes Young**: obviously, you two have to be dating.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh gaga, not this AGAIN. Butt out, you two.

**Thad Howard**: lol I am sure Mark just loves going onto Facebook and seeing comments like this.

**David Martin**: SHUT UP THAD

**Blaine Anderson**: GET OFF OF FACEBOOK THAD OMG

**Thad Howard**: I'm switching schools.

**Wes Young**: shut up thad.


	3. The cycles of Kurt Hummel

Yeah, I know this is ridiculously short, but I just wanted this chapter to show the toll Mark takes on people.

And you guys FREAKIN rock for reviewing, thank you so so so much.

* * *

Things were changing.

It started when Kurt and Blaine were ambushed by Sue Sylvester, getting Kurt worked up about, 'sexy'. Later, Blaine found out it was because Kurt didn't, "know the first thing about sex". That reassured Blaine that Kurt didn't have his innocence taken from Mark, yet. But at the same time, it worried him. When it did happen, Kurt would be a hundred more times hurt then Blaine had been.

Wanting to be more help then he had been, Blaine gathered courage up to go talk to Burt at his tire shop. He all but begged Burt to use the special relationship he had with his son to his advantage to teach Kurt about sex.

Blaine tried, of course. But Kurt would plug his ears, sing 'You are my Sunshine', and walk away/

He left out Mark completely, not telling Burt his son was with a whore, but looking back he realized he should have, but that it would be a good idea to educate him. Do something that Blaine was too coward to do.

He soon realized that talk hadn't work.

By two weeks of dating Mark, Kurt was still laughing, humming, singing, and most of all _talking_. The things that made him Kurt. But, of course, things changed.

* * *

After three weeks, Kurt stopped humming.

Blaine, in all likelihood, was the only one to notice. But it was something he noticed right away.

He was talking to Flint in the music commons before the Warblers meeting. The doors opened and Kurt walked in, said "Hello boys." and sat down. And that was it. Blaine noticed, because every other time Kurt would practically skip in, humming a tune. Every single day.

Blaine excused himself from Flint, setting down next to Kurt. He didn't seem to notice Blaine, looking in deep thought. "Kurt?"

Kurt gave a slight jump, then smiled. "Cheesus, Blaine you scared me."

Blaine smiled. "You okay?"

Kurt's smile disappeared. "Yes. Fine." Then he put on a smile his eyes didn't match.

Blaine didn't get to press on, because the doors were slammed open and David and Wes skipped in, heads held high and McDonalds bags in hand. Thad was rolling his eyes. "Its sad when two of our counsel members are late."

"_Oh my God Thad_!" David yelled, mouth full. Wes cackled behind him wildly.

* * *

Also after three weeks, Kurt got silent.

Kurt Hummel, for as long as Blaine had know him, was more of a talker then a listener. There was one day, when Blaine, Kurt, Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Dumber were spending the weekend at Tweedle Dumbers (David's) cabin.

It was Friday, a three day weekend ahead of them. They piled into an SUV and drove a long four hours to the cabin. All four hours, Kurt was silent.

It was late when they arrived, so David and Wes settled into video games, while Kurt went out on the porch to, "clear" his head. Blaine of course followed him.

Kurt was leaning on the railing, staring out into the water, Blaine came up next to him, their arms close together. Kurt didn't appear to be startled, and gave Blaine a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong?" Kurt said briskly.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you didn't say a word the whole way hear. And we argued about Lady Gaga vs Katy Perry." Kurt laughed despite himself. "You can tell me."

Kurt sighed. "Mark and I got in a fight. He was mad that I was coming here... With you."

Blaine shifted his weight, his chest suddenly empty. It was like suddenly he realized Kurt wasn't his. But that was stupid, they have always been just friends. "How did he handle it?"

Kurt flushed for a moment. "We just argued, that's all." he said, looking away. "I said I would make it to him."

"Sorry." was all Blaine could think to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said suddenly.

"Of course." Blaine replied.

He was quiet. "How do you and your father get along?"

"Walter?" Blaine asked, out of habit. That seemed to surprise Kurt. "Sorry, I mean yeah. We never got along. He tried to toughen me up, especially when he found out I was gay."

"Toughen you up?"

"Smacked me around a bit." Kurt gasped. "Nothing major, Kurt. Never got put in the hospital or anything." Blaine nudged him. "Hey, look. I'm fine. It stopped last year when we found out I could take him."

Kurt laughed now. "I'm sorry." Blaine held his arms out, and Kurt stepped into him, hugging him tightly. When they went back inside, they heard a debate. "I am sorry, but I have to get this out, Wes. I think Angelina Jolie is hotter then Jennifer Aniston."

Kurt, Blaine, and Wes gasped simultaneaouly. "The beauties of Ms. Aniston _far _surpass that of Ms. Jolie." Wes said. "Ms. Jolie-"

"-Is ridiculously hot." David said. Wes gave Blaine a pleading look.

"Jeniffer Aniston is beautifull." he said. "Ms. Jolie is a nut."

"A mad women!"

"Do you remember Billy Bob Thorton?"

"Blood around her neck or not, she is still hot." David argued. "Blaine's opinion doesn't count because he is not heterosexual."

"Is this what straight boys do?" Kurt asked.

* * *

**David Martin: **is team Angelina let **Wes Howard **know that Jennifer Aniston is a 6 at best.

**(Noah Puckerman, Thad Howard, **and **5 others** like this**)**

**Wes Young: **With all due respect, this status deserves to be taken out back, beaten, then shot.

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson,** and **Mercedes Jones **like this**)**

**Thad Howard**: have to go with dave on this one.

**David Martin: **...

dude. you can have Thad,

**Wes Young**: No, that's okay. Keep him.

**David Martin**: No really, its a gift.

**Wes Young: **No, really. He's yours.

**Thad Howard**: Does this ever get old?

**David Young: **...make him leave

**Noah Puckerman**: Agreed, Angelina.

**David Martin**: ...?

**Wes Young**: he doesn't even go here.

* * *

**Wes Young**: is team Jennifer Aniston. Needs help to make it clear to **David Martin **know that Jolie is a soulless harpie.

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson**, and **8 others** like this**)**

**David Martin**: I'm about to raise my glass and smash it over your head.

**Wes Young**: When I get you alone, I will slap you with my soul sister 'til your in misery.

**Blaine Anderson**: FML

**David Martin**:... I got nothin.

**Noah Puckerman**: I'm about to go all tik tok on your face.

**David Martin**: well played.

* * *

After four weeks, Kurt started snapping.

Blaine thought he understood the term, 'walking on eggshells', all too well because of his father. But now, it was a rule directing him around Kurt. The same went for David and Wes, all three being cautious.

But a week in Dalton came, a week where it was oddly hard on students, so everyone's tensions were high. A bomb was about to go off. And it did, on Wednesday night.

All four boys were studying in Davids room. Blaine was reading a chapter about theology through the years, tapping his pencil out of habit. Kurt was on the floor, leaning against the wall, staring at him. "Do you have to tap your pencil when you read?"

Blaine looked up, seeing that it was him Kurt was directing the comment to. Instead of diffusing the situation, he asked, "Does it annoy you?"

"Obviously." Kurt said, eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Oh. So, that's annoying?" David started to speak up, but Blaine went on. "What's annoying is your need to use Lady Gaga as a ring tone and alarm, what's _annoying _is you always having to say something when my socks don't match, what's _annoying _is having to make appointments to hand out with you_ and what's really annoying_ is you snapping at us all the time."

"Excuse me for having a boyfriend, _Blaine_." Kurt said hotly. "God help us if we spend more then an hour away from each other!"

"We rarely spend an hour together in a week-"

"You are over exaggerating! And I don't know why it's so damn hard to match your socks. Thought you were suppose to conform in this damn school."

"They don't go around checking _socks_."

"I'm surprised they don't, this is basically a concentration camp!" Kurt stood up, grabbing his things. He walked out of the room, muttering, "Bunch of Nazis."

David and Wes stared at Blaine, whom stayed silent for a minutes. After a while he sighed, pushing his things aside and without a word, he followed after Kurt. He followed the hallways to Kurt's room, standing in front of it with his head hung, hands buried deep in his pockets. He knocked on the door tentively. "Kurt? I'm coming in." he opened the door and closed it behind him, his eyes catching Kurt sitting on his bed. He sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. Tensions were high-"

"No, you were right. I'm always snapping at people and I'm annoying. You are perfect and I have all of the ticks and flaws that make so some unbearable-"

"Woah, Kurt slow down." Blaine rushed. Where did that come from? I swear I didn't mean what I said. All of those things don't actually annoy me, I was just wound up." Kurt looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." Kurt murmured. "I just want to go home for the weekend."

"Really?" Blaine asked, shocked. Kurt rarely went home on the weekends, opting to stay at Dalton. All of the sings were happening. "Did something happen with Mark?"

"No." Kurt snapped. "Sorry..."

"I'll take you to Lima."

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes widening. "You stay too, we can keep ourselves busy with the New Directions!"

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. Last time didn't go so well..." Blaine joked about his 'bi scare'.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Thank you."

"Always."


	4. The comedy before the storm

**A/N **This is a comedy break because tough times are ahead. Please review, it keeps the writers block moster away...

* * *

One night, Blaine found himself in David's room on a Saturday night, for once in his Dalton career homework free on a weekend. David was actually sitting there trying to find new and creative ways to bug Thad with Wes, because, quote, "-reusing the same joke will stop being funny at some point". By now, they stopped bugging Blaine about Kurt and Mark. Things seemed to be going alright.

"Well, we can go into his room and rearrange his whole room." Wes suggested.

"It wont be that funny." Blaine said.

David looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course it will; It will be hilarious. Damn it Wes, I think you got something there. He is away for the weekend." David had a large, evil grin on his face.

Wes suddenly looked ecstatic. "Shall we?"

'"Yes. Come with us, Blaine." Blaine agreed, following them out of the room and to Thad, who never bothered to lock his door. Blaine sat on the bed, planning to watch them. "You will have to get up soon, we plan on moving that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling. "How do you plan on rearranging everything?"

"Elementary, my dear Blaine." David said, shoving the bookcase toward the middle of the room.

"You know, Sherlock Holmes never actually said-"

"_I know_." David said, using Wes' help to move the desk clear to the other side of the room. "You should take all of the blankets and pillows off the bed and put it on the desk and put all of the things on the desk onto the bed."

"Genius." Wes agreed.

Blaines phone started to buzz and pulled it out of his pocket. Kurt, who was in Lima for the weekend, was calling. "Hello, Kurt."

"Blaine?" he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Um, hi... How are you doing..."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"Yes, well, no..." he sniffed. His voice broke with every word.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, glancing at Wes and David who stopped what they were doing and stared at Blaine.

"I um, ran into... Karofsky. Mercedes and I went to the movies, and... on our way out..."

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he just, _said_ something."

Blaine stood up. "What did he say?" he covered his mouth piece and turned to Wes and David. "I'm leaving."

"Call us." David said seriously. Blaine walked out of Thad's room and toward his own.

"I don't want to say..."

"Kurt," he said patiently. "What did he say?"

Kurt didn't saying anything for what seemed like an hour. "I don't want to say it."

"_Kurt_." Blaine said, walking into his room, going to his desk to grab his keys off of his desk.

"Fag." Kurt said forcefully, chocking up and sounded like he was crying.

"What else happened?"

"What?"

"It would take more then that to upset you, Kurt." he stood there impatiently, jiggling his keys in his hand waiting for Kurt to get to the point.

"They said a lot of things Blaine, the F word just sticks out at the moment." he snapped shortly. "I'm sorry to call and bug-"

"I'm coming.' Blaine said, now grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door.

"_What?_" Kurt asked, his crying lessening.

"I'm coming to Lima. Now, I need to know if I am going to be taking you back here or staying the rest of the weekend."

"Blaine you don't need to-"

"Kurt." Blaine stopped him. "I want to."

"Thank you." Kurt said, crying again.

* * *

Driving well over the speed limit, Blaine made it to Kurts in an hour. Burt greeted him at the door with a mutter, Carol already asleep. Blaine took the familiar route to Kurt's room, knocking before entering. "Kurt?"

Kurt was at his desk, on the computer. "Hey." he smiled, in his pajamas. "You are here pretty quick."

Blaine shrugged, then took off his jacket."How are you doing?"

It was Kurts turn to shrug. "Where are your pajamas?"

"I kind of just left." Blaine said sheepishly, smiling at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, pointing at the top drawer. "Second one from the top. Pants will probably be a tad long." Blaine snickered, going to said drawer and opening it.

_"""'Ra ra ra ra ra, want your bad romance_. Blaine looked up and saw picking up his phone, looking at his caller ID. "Its Mark." he held it to his ear. "Hey babe."

Blaines heart wrenched slightly, but he walked into the bathroom, taking off his clothes, pulling on Kurt's which smelled delicious, his cologne. Blaine was about to open the door when he heard Kurt exclaim, "Dear God its not a big deal Mark... I'm sorry, its out of habit that he is the first person I call... No, you are not coming over... I wanted him to...No don't twist my words, that doesn't- oh forget it. Its like talking to a wall with you... Well that is something you can get over... I can't do this right now I will call you tomorrow... No, I plan on having tons of passionate gay sex with Blaine just to spite you... _Of course I'm not serious!_" Blaine almost snorted, slightly happy to hear Kurt so unhappy with Mark. "I can't talk to you, you are crazy. We will talk tomorrow... _Bye_."

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, grinning at Kurt. Kurt laughed nervously. "When do we get to have tons of passionate gay sex?"

"Oh Gaga, you heard that?" Blaine nodded. "Sorry, he is just offended, I understand why at least. But whatever."

"Sorry." Blaine said, going over to sit on Kurts bed. "Where is Finn?"

"At Noah's." Kurt replied, turning away from his computer to turn to Blaine.

"So we _can _have passionate gay sex_."_" Blaine stated cheekily. Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes. "Want to watch _A Walk to Remember_? That always cheers you up."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah." Blaine stood up, going to the DVD case, looking through the W section of it. Kurt was already getting situated on the couch they had in the basement, right in front of the television. Blaine popped it in, then grabbed Kurt's blanket and taking it to the couch with him, wrapping it around him and Kurt. Kurt sighed contedly, snuggling into Blaine.

* * *

The next day, Blaine and Kurt hung around Mercedes, going to the mall, then out to eat. Kurt seemed to be in a much better mood. That night, Blaine drove with Kurt back to Dalton.

Halfway through the trip, the car started to make weird noises and Blaine pulled over. Kurt hopped out immediately, going around front. "Pop the hood."

"What?" Blaine said dumbly.

"_Pop the damn hood._" Kurt called out. Blaine did so and Kurt lifted it up. "Found the problem. Do you have a shirt I can use? Or towel."

Blaine got out of the car. "What?"

"God, you are slow tonight. Do you have a _shirt_, he said slowly. "or a _towel_. Something I can use you wont mind getting dirty."

"Yeah." Blaine went into the trunk and pulled out a spare Dalton T-shirt. He threw it to Kurt, who used it to open the cap. "You are good with cars?"

"Yes." Kurt replied, fiddling with something. "My dad owns a tire shop. I'm not all fashion and music."

"Wow." Blaine said, stunned. Kurt glanced at him through his eye lashes quickly, smiling.

"There." he closed the hood. "Start it up." Blaine hopped back into the car and did so, the engine revving to life. Kurt smiled, satisfied with himself and went around to the passenger seat.

* * *

**Blaine** **Anderson**: My car just broke down and I found out **Kurt Hummel **is good with cars. Mind. Blown.

**Thad Howard**: Lol, yea right.

**David Martin**: I have to agree with Thad, this seems unlikely.

**Thad Howard**: ...You what?

**David Martin**: Agree with you?

**Thad Howard**: That's it? No telling me to shut up or anything?

**Wes Young**: Dude, what's his deal?

**David Martin**: Idk man.

**Wes Young**: Obviously he hangs around some mean friends...

**Thad Howard**: ... WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?

**Kurt Hummel**: Stop facebooking and driving Blaine!

* * *

**Thad Howard**: is suspicious.

**David Martin**: Are you almost back

**Thad Howard**: Yeah why?

**David Martin**: Just wondering.

* * *

Forty minutes away, Kurt's phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, hey babe... I will be there in like forty minutes... Yeah, but Blaine's car-... You know what, you're right, I am probably making up excuses. The truth is, our passion for each other became so unbearable he had to pull over so we could have a quickie in the backseat." Kurt said sarcastically, looking at Blaine and rolling his yes. Blaine smirked. Kurt's face suddenly changed. "_Yes I am kidding! _What is wrong with you?... We will talk about this when I get back...YES WE WILL." Kurt hung up his phone, pressing his finger tips to his temple.

"You okay?"

"I don't know why he has a problem with you." Kurt sighed. _I do_. "Its whatever he will get over it."

"I don't like seeing you two fight," _but I totally do. "_"I hope you two can work through it" _but I totally don't. _"How are things with him, anyway?"

Kurt shrugged. "Some days we are good and others we fight. But when we don't fight, it's really nice."

Blaine nodded, silent. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

* * *

**Thad Howard**: WHY?

**David Martin**: Problem?

**Wes Young**: Guessing you got back to your room.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...?

**Thad Howard**: How long did this even take you?

**David Martin**: Few hours.

**Wes Young**: Worth it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Was it?

**Wes Young**: Yes. Yes it was.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine got back pretty late, and Kurt had to go meet Mark right away. Blaine went to David's room, to find both him and Wes at the computer. "Thad saw our masterpiece"

"I wish we could have seen his face." Wes sighed fondly. "But, brilliant nonetheless."

Blaine laughed. "How long will this tide you over until you need to bug him again?"

"A prank like this?" David glanced to Wes, as if waiting for his input on the matter. "What, a few days?"

"A week at the most." Wes shrugged. "_Maybe_."

"That is a generous estimation." David said, nodding. "How is Kurt, by the way?"

"Him and Mark are fighting." Blaine answered, wincing slightly.

"_Great_." David said, rolling his eyes. "God, we have to do something to cheer up Kurt. Let's think of something else to do to Thad."

"Let's tie a rope on his doorknob to the one across from him. That way he can't get out." Wes fired off, immediately.

"And when he yells, we will say we are having a limbo contest." David grinned. "Brilliant! I have rope."

"You have rope?" Blaine asked, even though he shouldn't have been surprised. "You just have rope on you?"

"I'm always prepared, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

The next morning, an hour and a half before school started, David and Wes executed their plan and got many people to join in, playing tropical music on a CD they burned. They stayed up very late to pull this off, committed as ever. David even slid a piece of paper under the door when Thad started yelling that said, "Problem?" with a troll face on it. "God damn you!"

Kurt walked over to the commotion, a highly amused look on his face. "Well what's going on here?"

Blaine glanced at him. "David and Wes are having a limbo contest. Not much of a contest when you can't lower the rope, but its more of a way to bug Thad."

"That goes without saying." Kurt replied mildly.

* * *

**David Martin**: La Bamba! Exotic party by room 209!

**Thad Howard**: LET ME OUT

**David Martin**: Can't. I have to go take a shower.

**Kurt Hummel**: God, I just got to class but I will walk ALL THE WAY to your dorm to open your door

**Thad Howard: **You're an angel


	5. Fights fights and more fights

**A/N **So pretty sure all of your reviews make me so happy. Thank you so so much I am pleased by this. Please keep reviewing!

PS

thank you to the person who understood the 'Problem' and troll face joke!

* * *

"I'm just saying, _Tomb Raider _wasn't 'bad' movie. I think it had some positive merits." David said, one day during lunch.

Wes groaned, setting his plate down. "Only because that harpie is in it."

"Not this again." Kurt mumbled, playing with his mash potatoes.

"How dare you! Just because she happens to be in this particular movie does not mean I am giving it an undeserved rating." David said, staring at Wes determidly.

Kurt was leaning against his hand, arm laid out on the table. He doe eyes were slightly wide, looking as if he was not even there. Blaine only stared for a moment, the Wes and David debate. "No, you are ridiculous. This whole conversation is ridiculous." David gasped, while Kurt looked at his phone. Blaine saw him roll his eyes.

"Sorry gentleman but I must go." he said, gathering his bag. He sounded annoyed, but his voice was still soft.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Mark wants me to come sit by him." he answered dully. He stood up, grabbing his trey and left.

"He just doesn't want Kurt around Blaine." Wes said.

"Exactly." Blaine said quietly, watching Kurt walk away.

David set his fork down. "Alright, I've had enough. We have all noticed Kurt changing for the worse lately. And we all know why. I for one am done pretending this is all okay, we have to stop it." he stared at Blaine, eyebrows raised. "Don't you agree?"

"What do you want to do about it?" Blaine said shortly. "I would love to hear your idea, because I have none. You are forgetting Kurt is a grown boy, he can handle this on his own."

David laughed. "Then nudge him."

"I _have._"

"Nudge him _harder _then. I think there is another reason you wont tell him. You don't want to tell him what happened to you, you wont talk about it with him. I mean, I thought you two were best friends but you are _letting-"_"

"You are ridiculous." Blaine snapped, Wes jumping at the raised tone. So far he had stayed out of it. "You don't even know what you're talking about right now. _I'm _not the bad guy here, so stop attacking me!"

"I didn't attack you, Blaine Anderson." David retorted, his voice now raised as well. "I'm telling you that standing by and doing _nothing_ is sometimes as bad as being the one doing it."

"Fuck off." Blaine said, standing up. He got up from the table and walked away, Wes calling his name once. He ignored it, and walked until he found his way to the library for some quiet.

As soon as he sat down, guilt overwhelmed him. David was right, he had been right all along. This had gone on too long, Kurt was hurting but felt like he couldn't even talk to Blaine about it. Blaine had been waiting, all this time for Kurt to just _say something _so he could let it out, tell him he isn't alone, tell him to get away from Mark. He was a shitty friend. He is letting Kurt hurt, and he just yelled at David. He felt like the complete jackass he knew he was.

And time was going on, his feelings for Kurt grew, even though he tried to suppress them. They weren't at alike, Kurt liked fashion and moisturizing and keeping up his appearance, and Blaine liked football, getting dirty, all of that stuff. Opposites might attract, but this was an extreme difference.

But then again, it was probably that difference that Blaine was so drawn to. Instead of rolling his eyes and getting annoyed when Kurt had a weekend freak out over not having anything to wear, Blaine would sit on his bed, try to give input and while Kurt said things like, "God, are you at of your mind? This looks horrible, I can't wear it. Why I even ask you..." Blaine would smile, affection welling up inside of him.

Or when Blaine would sit on the couch, waiting for Kurt to get done moisturizing, he would wait patiently, every so often telling him it wouldn't kill him if he skipped a night, but he would wait. Blaine liked the things Kurt was fond of that Blaine wasn't, he liked that Kurt liked those things. He wouldn't try to change him like Mark.

The bell rang, and Blaine internally groaned. Next period he had a class with David, his lab partner. He dreaded every step he took to class but when he got there he went straight up to David. "I'm sorry, I was wrong. You were right."

David smiled. "Its alright." and because they were such good friends, Blaine knew it was. David, while a joker, was forgiving, understanding, and loyal. He just didn't show it like Wes did.

"I'm going to nudge him harder."

* * *

During another passing period, Blaine sent a text to Kurt.

_Wanna hang in my room tonight? -B_

The text came back fast. _Mark wont like that, sorry =( -K_

_Come on, just tell him this will be the last time for a while. Better yet, tell him I'm tutoring you or something. -B_

_I can't lie. -K_

_That's a shame... I just got a new movie too. -B_

_What movie? -K_

_It doesn't matter, you can't come. -B_

_God damn you Blaine Anderson, I will be there right after last period. -K _Blaine smiled, feeling victorious.

After classes were done, Kurt was true to his word and showed up to Blaines dorm right away. Blaine let him in, and while Kurt walked in Blaine noticed a rectangular bulge in his back pocket. "What is the mov-_What the hell?_"

Blaine grinned, holding up his phone. "No cell phones allowed in my room."

"Blaine, I _need _my phone."

"New rule, no phone."

"If I have to grab your lamp and beat you to death with it to get my phone back, _I will_." Kurt threatened, hands on his hips.

"Nope." he said, holding it by his side. Kurt reached for it, but Blaine pulled back, holding up a finger. "I said _no_." he said, his face serious looking, even though he was being playful. Kurt reached again, but didn't get it."

"This is ridiculous, give me my phone." he said,grabbing Blaines arm, but Blaine simply grabbed it with his other hand. "Give."

"I can't. No cell zone." Blaine smirked, taking a step back.

"Blaine Anderson I will call your mother and tell her about your little trip you made with David to Chicago, instead of in your dorm like you said." Kurt said, now reaching above Blaines head for the phone. Blaine kept taking steps back, until the back of his legs hit the bed. Kurt noticed this, and at pushed Blaine into a sitting position.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said cheekily, a smirk to match. "Not on the first date."

"God damn you." Kurt said, trying to reach for the phone again. Blaine pulled back, and Kurt pushed him onto the bed, pinning one hand above his head and tried to grab the phone. Blaines grip tightened and he wrapped one leg around Kurts waist and used it to push Kurt onto his side. Both boys faced each other, on the theirs side. "Blaine!"

"Hmm?" he asked innocently. He held the phone at his side, and when Kurt reached for it, Blaine stretched out the arm behind him, causing Kurt to reach over Blaines side, their chests now pushed up against each other and Kurts nose at Blaine's chin. Blaine suddenly became all too aware of their position, not planning to have taken it this far. But his leg was still wrapped around Kurt's, Kurts arm reaching for the phone behind Blaine so they were painfully close together. What started at being playful turned into something more tense.

Kurt stopped, now aware of what they were doing. He looked up at Blaine, beautiful eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "I'm sorry." he said, not pulling away.

"Don't be." Blaine said back, tilting his head down to look at Kurt. At this point, they were too close _not _to kiss. Kurt's hand settled on Blaines side, and Blaine dropped the phone and brought his hand up to lightly cup Kurt's neck, going for it.

_This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this, friends don't kiss_, were thoughts in his head, but they stopped as soon their lips meant. It was slow at first, but it quickly turned heavy and passionate. Kurt was pulling Blaine closer his hand tight at Blaines waist and Blaine was trying to put all of his feeling into the kiss. The room was getting hotter, and the urge kept building with momentum like a snow ball. Blaine had worked his other arm under Kurt, pressing his palm to the small of his back pulling him closer.

Kurt groaned slightly, pushing Blaine over the edge. He pushed Kurt onto his back, laying over him slightly, still sort of on his side. But one moment Kurts hands were in his hair and the next on his chest, pushing him off.

He jumped up, staring at Blaine in horror, his mouth open. "Oh _God_."

Blaine stood up, walking toward him. "Kurt, wait. Please don't freak out." he begged,.

_"Oh God _what am I doing?" he cried, hysterical. "What the hell are we _doing?"_

_"_I believe the French call it kissing." Blaine joked, smiling helplessly.

"This isn't funny Blaine!" he yelled. "We... We can't kiss! You're my friend and I'm dating..." he stopped, eyes getting wide. "Oh, Mark! What have I done. This is so wrong, so so wrong."

"Its not wrong, Kurt-"

"It is! I'm with someone Blaine, and I just cheated-" Kurt placed a hand of his mouth. "Oh." he turned away from Blaine, tears springing to his eyes.

"Don't cry, Kurt. It's okay.' Blaine soothed, grabbing Kurt and turning him to face him. "I like you Kurt, a lot." Kurt froze. "And it kills me to see you with Mark I know he doesn't treat you well...

"He treats me just fine!" Kurt pulled away, going to the bed and grabbing his phone. "And I am leaving."

"Kurt, wait." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt whirled to face him. "I _told _you how I felt, Blaine. After the Gap fiasco, I told you and you didn't return them-"

"Its not that I didn't return them-"

"And _now _that I'm not at your side waiting for you to want me, now that I'm with someone, you want me?"

"It's not like that!" Blaine said, throwing his hands, wanting Kurt to believe him.

"I'm going to Mark, I need to tell him what I _did_." Kurt spat bitterly.

"Mark is an asshole why are you even with him?" Blaine said, catching Kurt before he went out the door.

"You don't _know _him Blaine."

"Yes I do know. I know that on your first date, he wanted to take things farther then you were okay with." Blaine got confirmation when Kurts eyes widened and the color drained out of his face. "I know you didn't want to, but he wouldn't let up, and you gave in."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kurt whispered, unmoving.

"I was with him, Kurt. He did it to me too." Blaine had enough, maybe if he laid everything out on the table, Kurt wouldn't leave. He could stay and yell at Blaine _but please don't go out that door just stay here, with me._

Kurt threw his hand away from him. "I never thought you would lie, Blaine Anderson. You had your chance. Go to hell, and don't bother calling me." and then he was gone.

The door slammed with a shut, and Blaine stood in front of it paralyzed.

Then it hit him.

He messed up big time. He kissed Kurt... Oh God, he kissed Kurt. And Kurt didn't believe him, and left.

* * *

"You _what?"_" David asked, mouth gaped open. Blaine was laying on his bed on his back, head upside down over the side of the bed, all of the blood rushing to his head. He groaned, closing his eyes. David heard him, he didn't want to say it again. "Kurt? You actually..."

"What is Mark going to do?" Wes asked, trying to be the more comforting one.

"You _kissed _Kurt Hummel?" David pressed on. Blaine didn't respond, just felt all of the pain go into his head. Any second he knew he needed to sit up, but the pounding in his ears was comforting. "Blaine, say something."

"Ungh." Blaine replied, rolling onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow.

"I really think we should be worried about what Mark is going to do." Wes cut in. "He is going to come looking for you, looking for a fight."

"Blain can take him."

"Besides the point, David." Wes said seriously. "This is Dalton, they would both be expelled if they got in a fight. Blaine too, if he fought back."

"I'm not going to get in a fight with _Mark_." Blaine said finally, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. He had texted Wes immediately to come to his room because Blaine said he did something very very stupid. He brought David with, who is only slightly more helpful then if Blaine were to ask the wall, or his shoes for some advice. He tried to call Kurt, he wouldn't answer. He tried to text, but still no answer.

"Oh, wow. Blaine." Wes said suddenly. Blaine rolled over and sat up, fast as lightning. Wes was at Blaines desk, using his desktop computer. "Marks status."

Blaine stood up and looked over Wes's shoulder.

**Mark Michaelson: **some shady fckin bullshit here. needz ta cool down abit, fck this. i frgive u cuz i luv u but i cnt forget

"Wow." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. How someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel would date someone who could spell just fine and purposely didn't on the Internet was beyond him. But it sounded utterly ridiculous. Blaine could see Kurt rolling his eyes at this, or cringing whenever his boyfriend posted something like that. How embarrassing would it be?

"Kurt posted something."

**Kurt Hummel**: Let's attack each other through passive aggressive statuses! fuckity fuck fuck FUCK

**(Wes Young** likes this**)**

"I wonder where Kurt is? I am guessing not with Mark." David said, on the other side of Wes. "Here, I will ask Thad if he is in his room, he is in the same hall." he pulled out his phone. "I...need...a...favooorrr. Sent."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was all of his fault. If he had just held in his urges, things would be fine. "I got a reply."

"What'd he say?"

David stared at his phone for a second. "Eff off." he snorted. "Just...check...and...see if... kurt is... in his...room. Sent."

After a minute they got a reply. "It says, 'No, his door is open and his room is empty'."

Blaine pulled out his iPhone. "I'm calling him again."

It rang once. Twice. Three ti- voice mail. "Its Blaine again. Please answer, Thad said your not in your room and I'm guessing your not with M- You know. I'm worried, please call me back."


	6. Not a sign of brighter days ahead

A few more hours passed and no one had seen Kurt. He had now shut his phone off, and no one could get a hold of him. Blaine, Wes, and David were not making a spectacle out of it, because it was after curfew and if Kurt left he would be in big trouble. The only person they talked to about it was Thad, and he was keeping it quiet as well.

He had gone to Marks room, asking him if he had known where Kurt gone because he needed 'notes' from their first hour class. Thad had come to Blaines room and said Mark told him, "He went for a drive," then slammed the door in his face.

"I thought his dad took his car away." David said from Blaines bed.

Blaine shook his head. "He got it back this weekend. His dad didn't feel right about me bringing him back and forth between Lima and Dalton."

"Its not like you can't afford it." David said, shrugging.

"Irrelevant." Wes said, sitting at the computer. "The fact is he is not here."

"Not much we can do about that." David sighed. "His phone his off, we don't know where he went so we kind of just have to wait."

Blaine sighed. "I'm taking a shower." he stood up, grabbing his towel and shampoo. He made is wait out of his room and was walking toward the bathroom when Mr. Murphy, a history teacher, stopped him.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. Can you point me to Kurt Hummel's room?"

Blaine stared at him, wide eyed. "Um...why?"

Mr. Murphy raised an eyebrow, probably because Blaine was asking something that wasn't his business. But, he said, "A check his father signed is too sloppy, we wouldn't be able to cash it. And his father isn't answering, so I just wanted to leave the message with him."

_Think Blaine, think of something quick. _"Kurt has food poisoning." he blurted out.

Mr. Murphy raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Um, yeah. He is a complete mess right now, he doesn't really want anyone to see him..." _Damn it Blaine stop stuttering and keep your cool for Gods sake!_

"I'm not sure." He said, frowning.

Blaine put on a bright smile. "Really sir, its not problem. I don't mind at all."

"Oh... Okay. Make sure he gets it." He said, handing Blaine a folded up note. Blaine graciously took it at. "Thanks."

"No problem." Blaine flashed him a smile, then made his way to the showers.

* * *

For the rest of the night, no one heard from Kurt. As it got close to midnight, Wes said they would all just have to go to sleep and wait for him to get back. Kurt was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

Blaine was on his way to class when he spotted Kurt, relief spread over his body. Grinning, he walked right up to him. "We have been looking for you."

Kurt turned to head to look at Blaine, a mixture of fear and irritation in his face. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine said, then Kurt suddenly held his hand up.

"Stay. Away. From. Me. _Please_." it was more of a pleading threat Blaine couldn't understand. "Mark and I are working through things, and I can't talk to you anymore."

"He isn't your-"

"_I know_. Just for your sake, don't talk to me Blaine. I'm really sorry, we can't be friends." he looked down to his feet. "Bye." he gracefully walked around Blaine and was gone. Blaine felt glued to the spot, not able to force himself to move. He was so shocked, so _heartbroken_.

_For your sake, don't talk to me_

_-we can't be friends_

They couldn't be friends now. Blaine wouldn't be able to talk to Kurt anymore, or watch movies with him, or do _anything. _Things were different, they would never go back to normal. And Kurt was still with Mark, basically Kurt picking him over Blaine. And that hurt, but not as much as not being able to _talk _to Kurt.

Suddenly, the kiss didn't seem worth it.

* * *

When Blaine got to class, how he got there, was fuzzy to him. It was like he shut down completely and his body went into auto mode. He didn't remember how he got to class, he didn't remember _moving_, but he was in class, sitting next to David.

Mr. Carlson was talking about atoms or momentum, or something. Blaine couldn't hear, he just stared at the table. He didn't know that David noticed his tense move, and was just waiting for the teacher to stop talking and to find out why.

When the students were told to open their work books and discuss the chapter, instead of doing that David took the opportunity to talk to Blaine. "Hey man, whats up?"

"Kurt says we can't talk anymore." Blaine said, his voice monotone.

"What? Why?"

"You _know _why." he said coldly.

"Because of Mark? That's ridiculous. Its-"

Blaine cut in. "I don't want to talk about it right now." he said, opening his work book.

The rest of the day went by, in a giant blur. And the next day. And the next. And a few more after that. Blaine had seen him once, in the hall. But Kurt only glanced at him, no smile or wave like he normally did. It made Blaines heart ache. Now he just went on Facebook to see what Kurt was up to.

Kurt hadn't deleted him from his friend list, which surprised Blaine. He felt like deleting Kurt, just to be spiteful. But he didn't, he had to be better then that.

Now he was looking forward to Warbler practice, because he would see Kurt. It was pathetic, how he was looking forward to just seeing him, but he wasn't in the greatest mind set lately.

He arrived to the choir room, looking around for blue eyes but he wasn't there. He made his way toward David, who was with Wes. They both gave him sympathetic smiles, which Blaine hated. "Alright, we are going to start."

"But not everyone is here." Blaine said.

"We can't wait." David said, frowning. Blaine sat down and Thad, Wes, and David sat at the head table. "Alright. Let's get things started people. "

Suddenly the doors open and Blaine looked, seeing Kurt. He stared at the ground, mumbled, "Sorry." and sat down.

David gave a nod of acknowledgment. "What did everyone think of Misery, by Maroon 5? Blaine, obviously, the one to sing it?" there were mumbles of 'good' and such.

"It was good, but I think its about out of his range." Flint Lockwood said, then smiling at Blaine apologetically.

"How dare you." Michael said, glaring at Flint. Blaine hardly noticed what was going on, he was staring at Kurt thinking _please, please look at me please, look at me and smile._

"I just don't want it to be a stretch, that's all." Flint said. "But I have an idea, of course. From what we have seen, the New Directions are really good, so I think we should branch out and do something new, different?"

"How _different_?" Michael asked warily.

"Duets." suddenly, the whole room was filled with chatter, Wes banged his gavel.

"Lets calm down now." he said seriously, David next to him not taking it as serious as he was, snickering. Blaine and David locked eyes, then both boys burst out laughing, Blaine momentarily forgetting his solemn mood. "If you two are _done_, lets get back to business." Wes looked at Flint. "All in favor?"

And to Blaines surprise, everyone raised their hand. "Really." Wes said, amused and curious. "Well, I guess that settles it."

"So who is duetting with Blaine?" David said, smirking.

"Someone else can do it." Blaine mumbled, looking at his hands. He didn't want to be that egotistical asshole that acted like he was better then others. Truth was, all of the attention he got for singing and solos got uncomfortable for him.

"All in favor of Blaine doing a duet?" David asked. Everyone raised there hand, except Blaine, and apparently Kurt, which stung a bit. "Motion denied, Blaine." David couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice, having too much fun with being 'serious'. "So who is or du_et?"_

_"_"I think Kurt should do it." it went silent as soon as Flint spoke up. Kurt had the widest eyes of all, staring at Flint with his lips together in a tight line.

"All in favor?" everyone raised their hand again, once again except for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine didn't know if he should, debating on doing what he wanted and just keeping his hand down. "Settled!"

Finally Kurt looked at him, an unreadable look on his face.

When the meeting wrapped up, Kurt walked right over to Blaine. "Did you plan this?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You think I would get _every single _Warbler in on some master plan to get you to talk to me?" Kurt seemed to think about this. "The answer is no, just to let you know."

"This is going to make things ten times more difficult." Kurt said bitterly.

"I thought you would be happy to get a solo."

"I would be..."

"But its with me." Blaine finished, keeping the sadness out of his voice. Kurt didn't have to say yes, his face said it all. "Why don't you pick a song, highlight the parts you will allow me to do, and we don't have to be around each other until the week before regional. This way _Mark_ wont be upset."

Kurt looked like Blaine had just shoved him and insulted him, but said, "Sounds just _great_."

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Got a solo =)

**(Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Flint Lockwood, **and **12 others** like this**)**

**Rachel Berry**: We are done for. Congratulations :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks, I think.

**Flint Lockwood**: You're welcome.

**Kurt Hummel: **lol Thank you Flint.

**David Martin**: and David.

**Kurt Hummel**: And David.

* * *

**David Martin**: God, life is like the third Spiderman movie. Everything sucks and falls to SHIT

**Wes Young**: Right? God, I hate over controlling a-holes...

**David Martin**: Yes, overcontrolling a-holes who try to control their boyfriend...

**David Martin**: typo. I meant boyfriend AND OR girlfriend... Hypothetically

**Mark Michaelson**: typo my ass.

**Wes Young**: At least he got the hint.

**David Martin**: Yeah, when its subtle. Not when I talk about it REALLY LOUD right in front of him...

**Wes Young**: Or when we write "A-hole" on all of his notebooks...

**David Martin**: Or when we play "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus whenever he walks by...

**Wes Young**: Or when we, you know, tell him he is an asshat douchecopter to his face. No, NOW he gets it.

**David Martin**: As bright as he his beautiful.

**Wes Young**: As charming as he is tolerable

**David Martin**: Smooth like sandpaper...

**Wes Young**: Warm just like the winter

**David Martin**: I ran out of stuff, you win.

**Mark Michaelson**: fck u both

* * *

"So, Kurt totally came to Davids room, freaking out." Wes said, as soon as he and David opened Blaines door.

"Yes? Oh, come in Wes and David." Blaine said sarcastically, staring at the computer monitor.

"He was yelling at us about the Facebook conversation, telling us to delete it." David went on, sitting on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"Stop being so catty." David said. "Just because you are in a foul mood doesn't mean you can take it out on us.'

Blaine said, he was right. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just wound up."

"Its fine, just try to relax." David said. "Lets play some video games."

Later that night, after they had left, his phone started buzzing. Hoping for a text from Kurt, he looked.. _Dude, check facebook_ -Wes

"Why?" Blaine replied.

_"Just do it." _Blaine groaned, but dragged himself to the computer. In an instant, he was on facebook, the very first thing his eyes landed on made his jaw drop.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now single

**(David Martin, Thad Howard, Wes Young**, and **23 others** like this**)**

* * *

**A/n: This means things will be getting better, right? WRONG =D**

**Thanks for the reviews. Points to anyone who knows where I got Flints last name from.**


	7. And then he hit the floor

**A/N **Somone got the Flint Lockwood right =D Its from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs! Points to you.

And thank you for the good feedback, it makes me want to write as you can tell, two chapters in one day.

* * *

That night, Facebook blew up.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now single

(**David Martin**, **Thad Howard**, **Wes Young**, and** 39 others** like this**)**

**Rachel Berry: **Is this for real?

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah, he called me like half an hour ago.

**Wes Young**: Everyone take note of how the likes went up in like a minute

**(David Martin **likes this**)**

**Finn Hudson: **Dude, what happened?

**Brittany Pierce: **why did kurtie and blaine break up? )=

**Santana Lopez**: ...

**Artie Abrams**: ...I got this. Baby, I'm comin over, aight?

**Brittany Pierce: **okie :D

**Quinn Fabray: **): Kurt, I'm here if you need anything. Call me, hon.

**David Martin**: This makes me happy inside.

**Rachel Berry: **Excuse me, Mr. David, but I think this is going to be a particular hard time for Kurt, so maybe you should be more sympathetic. I know when Jesse and I broke up, I was devastated. But what got me through it was my glee club, and seeing as your his glee club, you could cheer him up in the same way as mine had. I think we can all fill him with support and love.

**Quinn Fabray**: ...I can't believe Finn dated you

**Finn Hudson**: Hey now, be nice.

**David Martin: **Yes, well Ms. Berry, if you knew anything, you would know Mark as the Schlongtortoise he is.

**Rachel Berry**: A...a what?

**David Martin**: Schlongtortoise.

**Rachel Berry**: What is that?

**David Martin: **Do you know what a schlong is?

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah...

**David Martin**: Do you know what a tortoise is?

**Rachel Berry**: Well, of course.

**David Martin**: Well there you go.

* * *

**Mark Michaelson **is single

* * *

Blaine sat in his bed, staring at the phone, waiting for Kurt to call. He wasn't with Mark, he would call him, tell him what happened and let Blaine comfort him. He would call, he had to. At one point Blaine debated on calling him, but no, Kurt needed to come to him.

It got late, and still no call. Kurt was probably asleep. He couldn't use the phone in his sleep. Blaine soon decided to sleep.

He woke up, no missed calls. Kurt probably wasn't up yet. Blaine turned his phone on full volume and checked Facebook.

**Mark Michaelson **is now in a relationship with **Todd Turner**

While he read that, his door opened and in came the wonder twins. "So what did Kurt say when he called you in tears?"

"He didn't call." Blaine said monotone.

"You have got to be kidding me." David said.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think I am going to drop by his dorm." Blaine said.

"Just give him time." Wes said. "Wait until he call you or something. I am betting he just wants to be alone."

Blaine frowned, but he knew Wes was right. When the inevitable Mark and Blaine break up happened, he was a wreck. He felt dirty, gross and he didn't want people to be around him, or look at him. All he could feel was shame, shame about what he let Mark get away with. He buried himself in his room until David threatened to set his door on fire.

How was he supposed to spend the rest of the day, worried about Kurt? Looking at his phone, waiting for a call or text?

He would have to take the day slowly. For now, he just wanted to get breakfast. When he brought this up to the other two, they agreed. "Yeah, dude lets go right now."

"Nah, meet me down there. I'm at least going to get dressed." they nodded, and were gone.

Blaine settled on some dark skinny jeans, and a white v neck. The nice thing about Dalton on a weekend was being able to take off the uniform, a rule they only started to allow last year. Leaving his haired un-gelled, he opened his door and he came face to face with Mark. Startled, Blaine took a slight step back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just want to _talk_." he replied, shoving Blaine in further and closing the door. "So. _So._"

"So _what_?" Blaine asked testily.

"We need to talk." he said.

"You already said that."

'"You shouldn't be so mean." he sneered. "Its your fault I don't have my boyfriend anymore."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Seems to me you moved on already." Blaine stepped closer to him, wanting to show him he wasn't scared of him. "It didn't take you long at all."

"You kissed him Blaine." he went on, ignoring the comment. "You made you with my boyfriend, and then set it up so you had a _stupid _duet with him. You know you wanted this to fall apart from the start."

"Yup." Blaine said, not knowing where his new found courage came from. "From the very start, I was just _waiting _for you to fuck it up."

"_Me? _Its your fault." Mark raised his voice, stepping closer.

"I didn't do anything. He chose you after what happened, and then you messed it up." Blaine said. "You probably used him from the start, and now you have someone else. Why don't you get over it?"

"I will." Mark said, laughing. "You know what Blaine? He's yours. Just remember next time you are kissing him, I was all over that, the first time around he chose me over you, and he's _damaged goods_."

Then Mark hit the floor.

"_Shit!_" Blaine swore, holding his hand while the pain pounded through it. "Shit!" he said again. He didn't_ exactly_ remember making a fist, his hand recoiling, and then colliding with Marks face, he remembered it as a dream. But the pain in his hand was real, the excruciating pain.

Mark was raising to his hands and feet, holding his face where Blaine punched him. "_You hit me!_" He stood to his feet holding a hand over his eye. All of the sudden, he lunged at Blaine, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him square in the jaw. With a surge of adrenaline, Blaine shoved him back to the ground, holding a hand out in front of him. "You're going to regret this, you hear me?"

Blaine didn't say anything, breathing heavily. Mark stood up, gave him one shove, and walked out. Blaine looked at his hand, the pain not letting up. He needed a doctor, he needed x-rays.

Blaine knew Mark wasn't going to go tell what happened, getting Blaine and him expelled. So he wasn't worried about that, however he could go to the nurses office, they would ask questions and not believe any of the lies he could make up.

Groaning, he left his room and made his way to the dining hall. He walked over to the table where Wes and David were. David spotted him, raised his hand to wave but stopped in midair. "Blaine, what the hell happened to your job?"

"I'm going to the emergency room." he deadpanned. "I think I broke my wrist."

"_How?_" Wes asked, an equally shocked look on his face.

"Mark stopped by." he said bitterly. They both exchanged looks, probably worried about Blaine getting in trouble. Blaine couldn't make himself care. "I'm leaving."

"Want us to come with man?"

"No, I'm good. I will text you on my way back.

* * *

Two hours of waiting to find out he only sprained his wrist, and didn't need a cast. The nurse asked him what had happened, and he replied, "I fell".

When she looked at his jaw, she answered back, "Right." He wouldn't believe him either.

True to his word, he texted back Wes, saying he was on his way. The drive back was quick, his arm stiff because of the black splint. He parked and walked into the building that had once looked so amazingly extravagant to him, now looked like just some stone and brick. It took him about five minutes to get to his room, where David and Wes were waiting.

Tiredly, he gave them a play by play what happened. They wanted to talk about it, but all Blaine wanted to do was lay down. They brought up their concerns about Blaine being in trouble, but he waved that thought away. Mark wasn't going to tell. And if he did, well, Blaine didn't care.

While Blaine just wanted to lay down, he didn't want to be alone. So for the rest of the day, they all chilled in his room, doing this and that, nothing important. When it got late, and they offered to stay the night, Blaine declined. They left and Blaine crawled into his bed, still dressed, and let his eyes drift close.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!" _Blaine sat upright, feeling around his bed for his phone. He grabbed it as the chorus carried on, and saw the caller ID. "Kurt?"

_"Blaine?"_ a weak voice said. _"Um, hey..."_

"Hey..." Blaine said back, heart pounding. Neither said anything for a moment.

"_I'm stupid to call... I..."_

"Want me to come over?"

_"...What?"_

"To your dorm. I can come right now."

"You don't need to, especially after I-"

"I'm on my way." Blaine said, swinging his legs over his bed. "See you in a sec." and with the speed of a cheetah, he hung up and was out the door.

He didn't bother knocking, practically flinging himself in Kurts room. Kurt was on his bed, in pajamas, eyes red and hair a mess. He looked so vulnerable and sad, it hurt. Blaine closed the door, but didn't move from his spot.

When their eyes met, Kurt gasped. "Oh my God what happened to you? You have a bruise- Is that a splint?"

Blaine shrugged. "Its nothing. The people at the hospital said-"

"You were at the _hospital_?" Kurt said, eyes wide. "What... Did someone hit you?" Blaine smiled sheepishly, the realization seemed to come through. "Oh, no... Was it M-... Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry..." Kurt sqeeked, immediately breaking into sobs. Blaine sat next to him, pulling him close. Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist, crying into his shoulder, saying sorry over and over again. "I was such a _jerk._"

"No, Kurt-"

"You know I was!" he said hysterically into Blaines shirt. Blaine only held him tighter, his hand trailing up and down Kurts back soothingly. "I pushed you away, be-because of M-Mark!"

"Its okay."

"No its not. And-and now you are over here and you should be so mad at me!"

"I'm not though."

"But you should be. You should hate me for ditching on you. For going to _him_."

"Kurt, please calm down. I'm scared you are going to hurt yourself, from crying this hard. Just take a deep breath." Kurt began to breath in deeply, but his breath shuddered and he was sobbing again. He must of been having a panic attack, a breakdown or something. He was completely hysterical, probably giving himself headache from crying and trying to be quiet about it. "Please, Kurt, you need to calm down. I'm here now, its going to be okay."

"No its not Blaine Anderson!"

"Yes, it will. Everything will be alright. I would never lie to you Kurt."

"Oh God, the things he _said_ and _did _to me..."

"I know."

"I should have listened to you, you were completely right. I was in denial, I was so mad at you, because of Gap, and once again I turn out to be my own worst enemy."

"Shh." Blaine hushed, laying his forehead on top of Kurts. "Calm down, and then we will talk."

After several minutes of Kurt just crying hysterically, his shoulders stopped shaking, his breath became even, and he pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I'm such a mess..."

"Not at all." Blaine lied, smiling. Kurt knew it was a lie, and started laughing.

"I missed you so much, I feel like I have to start over with you... And you probably don't even want to."

"No, I don't." Blaine said, Kurt freezing and looking him in the eye, looking so sadly devastated. "I want to pick up where we left off Kurt, as friends. The way things were, before this mess. You can tell me anything."

Kurt smiled. "I felt so guilty for missing you, but he told me I couldn't anymore. And then, the duets came and I was so excited, but as soon as I told him he went ballistic. Said I had to quit the Warblers, and I flat out told him no. So he said I had to choose, and I said that wasn't fair, and he said too bad. So I told him we were done." he poured out, arms suddenly crossed around himself. Like he was trying to protect or hide himself.

"Did he really do the same things to you?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes."

"How... how far?" Blaine blushed, looking away ashamed. That gave Kurt his answer. "I... I didn't."

Blaine looked back at him. "You didn't?"

He shook his head. "No." Relief, they may have done things but he didn't take the last shred of Kurts beautiful innocence. "Its all so embarrassing. I probably would have let it happen, I mean he _persisted_, but I would think about the talk my dad had with me. And I would hold off. But, the other stuff... You know."

Blaine frowned. "Its okay Kurt."

"I _let _him."

"No, he persisted until the only way out was to say okay." Blaine said, putting a hand over Kurts and catching his eyes. "You didn't _let _him anything." Kurt gave a weak smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"How much?"

"All of it."

Kurt actually snorted through light tears. "You don't want to know the gory details."

"I beg to differ."

"You will think I'm a whore." Kurt said suddenly, drawing back into a shell he had never had before this mess.

"No, I wont." Blaine said, scooting closer. "Just tell me."

And he did.

Recounts of what happened, what Kurt thought and felt, the showers he took after. It wasn't nearly as bad as Blaine thought it would be, but Kurt was so innocent it seemed as big as the universe. Kurt stood his ground on some things, and he held it. He was stronger then Blaine was, better then him.

Soon Blaine was laying down, Kurt on his said curled up against him. One arm was under Blaine, the other over his chest as he hugged him tightly. Blaines was around his upper arms and shoulders, hugging him just as tight.

They didn't talk about _them_, but Blaine knew Kurt was damaged now, and he needed his time after Mark. Right now, Kurt needed a friend, and Blaine would be just that. And after the dust settles, and the days are brighter for him again, whether or not Blaine and Kurt would be _together_, Blaine was honestly, entirely, unsure.

While the thought killed him, never being able to call Kurt his, he couldn't let what he wanted to do get in the way of whats right. All he could do was hope that when the day Kurt is ready to be with someone again, it would be Blaine.

"Blaine, thank you. For listening, for being here." Kurt had said.

"Always."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure. Things can only go up from here."

They didn't. Things went down.

* * *

**A/N** Oooh forshadowing? Wait until you see what I have coming up in the next few chapters.

Hmm, I wonder if Blaine and Kurt will get together... =P


	8. 5 days until Regionals

**A/N **This is super short, but I am going to write the drama filled days that lead up until Regionals. Some stuff is going to be going down. Thank you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

They had fallen asleep, holding onto each other close. Blaine was the first to wake up, just as the sun barely peeked up from the horizon. Kurts face was pale and flushed, his eyes puffy and red yet. But he looked peaceful, the sleep momentarily taking away the sadness. Without disturbing Kurt, he reached into his pocket carefully, pulling out his phone. No messages, no texts. No one up, probably. He turned his phone on silent, and tried to set it behind him on the side table, but not being able to turn around to look it just dropped to the floor.

Kurt stirred slightly. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up to Blaine. Kurt smiled at him, beginning to pull away. Blaine wanted to pull him closer, stay like that, but he let Kurt sit up, following suit. Blaine rubbed his eyes, yawning. Kurt was fumbling for his phone, checking the screen when he found it. "Its four in the morning."

Blaine laughed, trying to keep away an awkward silence. "Only four hours of sleep. You should get back to bed."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine." he said quietly, frowning at his phone.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Mark sent me a few texts." Kurt answered solemnly. "He wants to know if its really over, basically." Kurt slid his phone open, typing away on the keypad.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying yes, and it seems he has moved on anyway." Kurt said, with no emotion in his voice so it was hard to know what Kurt felt about that, so he asked him. "I don't really know. I don't know if I am hurt or if I should be or if I am just numb at this point."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Its a lot of big feelings and questions, you will be confused for a while." Kurt smiled, a small laugh in his throat. Blaine smirked. "What?"

"You just... You seem to know everything. You would think, I would be able to figure out what I am feeling, they are all there, in front of me. I, of all people, usually know exactly what I am feeling. " Blaine laughed.

"Its tough." Blaine shrugged, looking out the window in front of Kurts bed. Kurt inhaled, his phone buzzing again. "What is it?"

"Three pages of BS." Kurt said, pushing his phone away from him. "I want this to be done."

Blaine smiled helplessly at him, as if he was apologizing for the way things had turned out.

"Thanks, again... Blaine." Kurt said, smiling down at his feet, his legs crossed. "I'm sure I have said that about a thousand times."

"And sorry." Blaine added.

"And sorry." Kurt said.

"And how I am a sexy beast."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable." Kurt slid off his bed, stretching. "What do I do now?"

"Sleep?" Blaine suggested.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Well I am going to go get ice cream." Blaine said, standing up.

"What?" Kurt asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Ice cream." Blaine said slowly, as if he was being obvious.

Kurt started to splutter an objection, but Blaine cut in. "I will be back in half an hour to an hour about, okay? Just wait here for me."

As he made his way to his room to grab his keys, he sent a text to Wes, saying him and Kurt were friends, everything was fine, and sort of back to normal.

By the time Blaine got back from the store to Kurts room, Kurt was on his bed, asleep.

* * *

**David Martin**: Woke up this morning to find out I got my boy back!

**(Wes Young **likes this**)**

**Wes Young**: I like to point out Blaine sent the news to ME, and I told you. He didn't send us both one, just me. This settles who his favorite.

**David Martin**: ...Why do you say things you know will hurt me?

**Wes Young**: I'm just saying, I'm the favorite.

**Blaine Anderson**: I like you both EQUALLY

**Kurt Hummel**: How about you two morons get over here so we can celebrate this reunion instead of talking about it?

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

* * *

All four boys spent the rest of Sunday in Kurts dorm, eating ice cream and catching. David was having problems with his girlfriend Melanie, and Wes just didn't have a girlfriend. Kurt was quiet for the most part, but it would take time to draw him out of his shell.

David had Kurts radio on, the first song playing Blaine didn't recognize at first. _I like girls who wear Abercrombie and Finch, I'd take her if I had one wish_ .. It was Summer Girls by LFO.

"I love this song!" David exclaimed, grinning.

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt asked. "The lyrics-"

"-Are genius." David finished. Kurt snorted. "I mean, _New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits, Chinese food makes me sick_," David sang along. "Its the best."

Wes shook his head. "I am with Kurt on this. I like Kevin Bacon but I hate Footloose? What does that even mean?"

"It is him obviously talking about conversations only this girl would understand about that summer." Blaine defended.

"Oh no, not you too Blaine." Kurt said.

"I like how it sounds." Blaine said. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"You two are hopeless. I don't know whether to throttle you or send you both to a mental hospital." Kurt said.

"Throttle sounds like a dirty word." David snorted.

* * *

The next day was back to school, and Kurt didn't want to get out of bed to face everyone after the break up. Blaine hadn't told him, but there were whispers about the split, and they weren't good. No one said anything outright, anti-bullying policy very strict and twistable, and they were masked as curious questions; Did Kurt dump Mark to be with Blaine?

He told them no, but they didn't look at all convinced. But they shrugged, stating, "Sure." and walked way.

"Blaine Anderson, you are_ not_ going to dress me." Kurt snapped, snatching his pants and white button shirt from Blaine.

"Someone is testy today." Blaine said patiently, grabbing a pressed blazer off a chair and handing it to Kurt. Kurt snatched that from his as well. "If you're this snappy with everyone it wont help the situation."

"You're right, sorry." Kurt mumbled. "Please turn around, or something." Blaine rolled his eyes, turning his back to Kurt and looking through Kurts pictures he had framed on his desk. He had some books on his desk, but what caught his eye was a ring, a good sized ruby on it with a diamond trim and a white band. If one to ignore the fact that this was obviously a womens ring, it would be too small to be Kurts anyways.

"What's this?" Blaine asked, turning around to find Kurt in his pants and buttoning his shirt. Kurt looked through curious eyes to find Blaine holding the tiny ring in his hands.

"That was my moms." Kurt said, without emotion.

"Oh..." Blaine looked away, setting the ring back down. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Its fine." Kurt assured, smiling. "My dad gave it to me when I was fourteen, and I've just kept it with me."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Its pretty." Kurt half smiled, pulling on his blazer. "Shall we?"

* * *

Blaine was waiting in his room patiently for Kurt, having no clue how his day had been for him. While waiting, he was trying to work up his courage to bring them up to Kurt, not trying to start a relationship but damn it, he wanted to know what Kurt was thinking. The not knowing was killing Blaine, not knowing what was going on in the beautifully imperfect head of Kurts.

The door opened, and shut quickly. Kurt had a sunken look, throwing his satchel on the floor. "How was your day?"

"Shitty." Kurt swore uncharacteristically. "Everyone looks at me like I'm a whore or that I mess around with guys."

"Did someone _say something?_" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned, sitting on Blaines bed. The same bed they kissed on. "No, but..."

"I think you are just imagining it." Blaine said, smiling. "Don't think about it." Kurt shrugged, and a comfortable silence. Well, it would have been if Blaine wasn't trying to force himself to blurt out that statement. Each moment passed with a beat and he desperately wanted to say it _now_... now...now.

_Damn it, Blaine_. "We should talk about something." he managed to slur out.

"Us?" Kurt said, as if he was expecting this. At Blaines surprised eyes, he said, "I know we need to talk about it."

Blaine felt his cheeks burn, looking down at his homework in his lap. "We don't." he mumbled, the embarrassment putting him into shame. _Why did I bring it up?_, he thought. He should know, shown by past actions such as the Gap, that when he falls for someone its hard and he acts on his impulse, not thinking about it. But this was Kurt, his best friend. If his impulses backfired once again, it would be a lot worse.

"No, we should." Silence followed between them. "Its so soon-"

"I know." Blaine said. "Do you think... That we, you know. Ever?"

Kurt exhaled, and Blaine knew by the sound of it that bad news would follow. His fears of never being with Kurt would come into reality, and he wouldn't be blissfully ignorant. "I don't know, Blaine. We have to think, if it would be worth a friendship if things went bad. And, I am not sure I... I'm not sure Blaine."

"Oh." Blaine said, nodding. "Okay."

"Blaine, I'm confused right now. I don't know how I feel about you."

"Its fine." Blaine said, putting on the most fake smile he could muster even though his heart had dropped into his stomach and he felt himself lose breath. "Lets just leave it at that." Kurt didn't respond, staring at Blaine with sad eyes. "I thought of a song."

"Prey tell."

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"Color me impressed." Kurt said, smiling. And for a while, the tension would be forgotten. "You're usually so top 40."

Blaine shrugged. "Its a good song."

"I agree." Kurt said, standing up. "Did you print out the lyrics?"

Blaine reached behind him and grabbed the papers off of his desk. "Even printed you a copy."

Kurt took the paper, eyes scanning the paper. "Here goes nothing. You think we can nail this in four days?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied.


	9. 4 days until Regionals: Corruption

**A/N **And the drama begins! It doesn't seem big now, but its going to have a snowball effect. Please review, love to the ones that do!

Next time, more Mark being the A-hole he is, and David will have a 'disagreement' with a New Directions member, by the end of the chapter you will see how

* * *

Wes was always the nice guy, the one who was understanding and kind, but four days until Regionals, he was testy. "No, _David_, we absolutely can not be done for the night."

"Its _ten_, people have homework. And they need _sleep_." David snapped back. "We have been at it for hours."

"Because we are an acapella, if one person is off then the whole thing is ruined."

"The _whole thing _wont be ruined!"

"Yes it will!"

The rest of the Warblers watched the spectacle, rather amused or uncomfortable. Kurt was dusting lint off of his pants, Blaine playing a game on his iPod. "Blaine and Kurt have their duet down, that's one less thing to worried about. _All in favor of calling it a day?_" everyone raised their hands. "I call this Warblers practice to an end."

Everyone stood up, grabbing their things and what not. Kurt and Blaine walked over to the other two, who were standing and glaring at each other. "Way to have my back David."

"Stop being dramatic. I have alway had your back when it made sense. Not when you act like a Nazi." David said hotly.

"I'm not acting like a Nazi."

"Hey, guys." Blaine said carefully, but smiling. "Ready to study?"

"We could have started studying an _hour or two _ago, if it wasn't for Wes." Blaine sighed, glancing at Kurt. He looked at Blaine apologetically, not knowing what to do either.

"We need to practice if we want to win, and beat New Directions." Wes said.

"Glee club is supposed to be fun, a hobby. Our whole life doesn't depend on winning."

"Is winning not important to you?"

"No." David said defiantly. "It is not."

"Fine." Wes said.

"Fine."

"I'm leaving."

"So am I." David said, and like it was a competition, stepped around Wes and walked to the door. Wes scruntched his nose, turning on his heel and walking just as fast.

Blaine side, giving Kurt a sideways glance. "This is great. Those two never fight, in fact I have seen them do it once."

"How long did it last?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"A month. And we are screwed if those two aren't getting alone, because they make up 2/3 of the council." Blaine said, him and Kurt now walking out of the music commons. "Wes is just stressed out, and that's his nature, and by nature David is laid back so when they collide..."

"Yeah, but they are so alike at the same time. I mean, besides the easily stressed or not part, you can barely tell the difference. They might as well be the same person."

"No, then who would the Wavid monster talk to?"

Kurt laughed, heartily. It was the first big laugh from him in months. "Good point. We are just going to have to get them friends again. We are going to have to bring them together."

Blaine smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

In classic 90's sitcom fashion, the plan went simple. First, it started when Blaine sent a text to Wes.

_Hey, there is a nine legged spider I killed in my room. You have to come see it NOW_ -B

Wes was always interested in weird biology, so he said he was on his way. "Where is it?" he said.

Blaine glanced at the door, needing to stall. "Oh, its here somewhere... Do you remember where I put it Kurt?"

"Under the bed?" Kurt suggested innocently. He and Wes both looked under the bed when the door busted open.

"Blaine, I don't know why you couldn't just send me the Megan Fox link- _you!_" David stood, shocked in his face and staring at Wes accusingly. When he turned to leave, Blaine was in front of the door and shutting it.

"We aren't going to yell." he said patiently. "And we are going to make nice."

"The hell I will, he is a maniac!" David said.

Wes stood up now. "And he is an asshole."

"We had plans to study." Kurt said quietly.

"We would study, because _some of us_ want good grades." Wes spat.

"You don't have to study because your Asian." David said.

"The only reason you got accepted into Dalton is for diversity." Kurt gasped behind him. "And I study all the time and you never do, you don't study or do homework, you sleep in class, and don't bother to listen. Yet you pass every single test with an A."

"You're jealous because I'm naturally smart. Maybe thats why I'm not such an anal freak!"

Blaine groaned. "We are making nice here, guys."

"I wont make nice with _him._" Wes said, crossing his arms.

"This is the stupidest thing ever." Kurt said suddenly. "David, Wes is stressed out and he just wants to win; get over it. Wes, David just wants us to have a life outside of Warblers; get over it. You two get along an every other thing, and now of all things to fight over its something stupid like this. If two of our council members are too busy snapping at each other, we definitely wont win so quit your bitchin' and get over it."

The room got silent, everyone shocked at the slight outburst. Everyone stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to say. "Uh, well," Blaine started. "Do as Kurt says."

Wes and David stared at each other, looking unsure. "_Just do it!_" an irritated Kurt snapped.

"Sorry." Wes muttered.

"So am I." David said. "Tweedles?"

Wes laughed. "Tweedles."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Kurt asked when Blaine walked over next to him.

"Kurt, by now I stopped trying to keep up on Wavid-isms."

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Glad our council members are friends again =D

**Santana Lopez**: so, youz like, completely gay with a capital G right?

**Blaine Anderson**: Um, yes?

**Santana Lopez**: -sigh- just wanted 2 check

**Kurt Hummel**: Wow Santana

**Santana Lopez**: call me if ya need to explore optionz ;]

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay =D

**David Martin**: I would like to explore my options, Ms. Lopez

**Kurt Hummel**: David, you are completely straight and I know you aren't questioning that.

**David Martin**: I would still like to explore my options.

**(Santana Lopez **and **Wes Young** likes this**)**

* * *

**Santana Lopez **is now friends with **Wes Young **and **David Martin**

* * *

After David and Wes made up, Blaine and Kurt were walking to Kurts room to pick up his notes for their duet before the Warblers meeting. Kurt was chatting about some of Rachel Berry's worst dress moments, before Kurt saw, Blaine saw it.

On Kurts door was a piece of notepad paper, and in huge block letters it said, "KURT HUMMEL IS A WHORE".

Blaine was trying to figure out if he could grab it before Kurt noticed, but it was too late the piece of paper caught Kurts eyes. He walked a little quicker and stood in front of his door. "Kurt..." Blaine said, grabbing the other boys arm.

Kurt didn't answer, just stared. "Ignore it Kurt, come on." Kurt snatched the paper so suddenly Blaine flinched, and then Kurt tured on his heel and was walking quickly, forcing Blaine to jog to keep up with him. "Where are you going? Kurt, come on. You have to just-" Kurt held up a hand, silencing. Blaine could now tell where Kurt was heading, a pit growing in his stomach.

When Kurt reached his destination, he pounded on the door for half a second. A few seconds later, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes emerged. "Did you do this?" Kurt said.

"What?" Mark asked, smirking.

"_This!_" Kurt shouted, holding the paper in front of his face.

"Hmm..." he pretended to think. "Doesn't look familiar."

"Don't be stupid Mark, I know your atrocious hand writing. Why would you do this?" Kurt went on hotly, Blaine able to tell the anger was going to burst out of Kurt.

"Maybe if you didn't _whore _yourself out to a bunch of guys, maybe the person who did this wouldn't have put that there." Mark said, grinning. He was satisfied at hurting Kurt.

Kurts angry face dropped, and he looked devastated. "You are telling people I messed around?"

Mark shrugged. "You did."

"I didn't and you know I didn't!"

"You made out with Blaine. Its only logical that I assume you slept around with everyone else. When you 'went home to Lima', you probably weren't even visiting friends."

"You are spreading lies about me to make you look good. I told you what happened with Blaine right away, _and you forgave me_. You have no right to be mad about it, especially since we are not dating!"

Blaine stood silent throughout the whole thing. He wanted nothing more then to make Marks left black eye match his right, but at the same time he knew that would upset Kurt.

'"You are just a whore, and you know it." Mark said. "Now, if you will excuse me." and the door was slammed into their faces.

"What an a- Kurt?" tears were streaming down Kurts face. "C'mon." Blaine said lowly, grabbing Kurt and leading him into the bathrooms. Once they got there, Kurt broke down. "He is an asshole Kurt, you can't let this bother you."

"That's why everyone stares at me." Kurt sobbed. "They all think I'm a sleazy whore. This isn't fair, I wanted this to end smoothly..."

"That wont be enough for him Kurt." Blaine soothed, sitting on one of the sinks, pulling Kurt in front of him. "Kurt, look at me." when he didn't, Blaine gently pulled both hands away from Kurts face and used his to cup Kurt. "You aren't a whore, who cares what they think. Mark is the only asshole at Dalton that will actually say something. If you want-"

Kurt sighed."I wont report it Blaine."

"I didn't think you would." Blaine said. What point of zero tollerence was there if the bullying was never reported. Truth was, everyone followed the policy within those walls, except Mark. If his father didn't give a generous donation every year, he wouldn't even go there. It was a corrupted system. "You will be fine, I promise."

Kurt sniffed. "Okay."

Blaine slid off the sink. "Come on, lets go practice."

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **I plan to write a book filled with Wavid-isms.

**(Blaine Anderson **likes this**)**

**David Martin**: Yes, well then we would have to TELL you what they are, and we have no intention of telling you. Right, Wes?

**Wes Young**: God damn right David.

**Finn Hudson**: wats a wavid-ism?

**Brittany Pierce**: its wes and david put together, duh.

**Kurt Hummel**: ... Mind blown

**Santana Lopez**: wow brit, I am surprised you caught that

**Brittany Pierce**: caught what? I didn't go fishing, san =/

**Santana Lopez**: just let her have her moment, guyz.

**(Kurt Hummel **likes this**)**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **Rachel Berry**'s wall: I love you, so its only fair to tell you that we are going to kill you at Regionals.

**Rachel Berry**: Oh, I don't think so. We have a new secret weapon...

**Kurt Hummel**: Who?

**Rachel Berry**: It's not a who...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I swear Rachel you better not tell him. No offense, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**: None taken Asian.

**Wes Young**: ANOTHER ASIAN IN OHIO? =D

**Mike Chang**: ...She is taken

**Rachel Berry**: Tina, I resent the fact that you think I would tell Kurt. Granted, we are close to being best friends and I tell him everything, but I would not jeoprodize this!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: You have a pretty big mouth.

**Santana Lopez**: naw, sam doez

**David Martin**: Who is Sam, baby? =p

**Santana Lopez**: no 1, baby =P

**Sam Evans**: ...Uh wat?


	10. 3 days until Regionals: OralAural

**a/n **

Hello all. Thank you so much for those awesome reviews of yours, they are just fracken awesome. I hope you enjoy this, out 'snowball' is slowly getting bigger.

* * *

Blaine, Wes, and David sat in their second hour class, the teacher no where to be seen. Thad was even sitting next to Blaine, which he seldom did. David had had his phone out in front of him the whole morning, even texting all through first hour. "Who are you texting anyway?"

"Santana." he responded.

Blaine was taken aback. "Kurts friend? The girl from New Directions?" David nodded. "Why?"

"She gave me her number, I texted her and we are just flirtin' a bit. No big deal." David said, still staring at his screen.

"I thought she had a boyfriend."

"Irrelevant." he said.

"Very relevant." Blaine argued. "You can't flirt with other peoples girlfriends, David. Its not-"

"But apparently its okay to make out with their boyfriends." said a voice behind him. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning around and seeing Mark, sitting smugly behind him.

David had stopped texting, to turn around as well. "Screw off Mark, no one likes you."

"Not even your mom." Wes added,

"Shut up virgin." Mark said, smirk big as ever.

It was such a boy thing. Insult a mans pride, they will always retaliate. Why was it such an insult to a man to be a virgin? "I am not."

"Your mom doesn't count." a few of Marks friends started laughing.

"Yours does." Thad said suddenly, and the whole room erupted in 'ooooohs'. "Up top!" David and Thad high fived over Blaine.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, tanned man of Mexican origin walked in, their teacher. His name was Richards, and he was always stern, and silent. He set his things down, then surveyed the room. "Mr. Michaelson? Your wanted at the office."

No one made a sound while Mark pushed himself out of his seat and walked out the door. To be called to the office was a big deal, needing to be called there seldom for a good reason. Blaine glanced at Thad, who was smirking. Probably seeing Blaine out of the corners of his eyes, he looked at Blaines confused face. "There have been complaints."

"What kind of complaints?" Blaine whispered.

Thad looked away. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

By lunch, Blaine had forgotten about Mark. Thad even sat by him, and he didn't bring it up at all. It was him, Blaine, and Kurt at the table so far, Wes and David getting food. "Three days until Regionals fella's." Thad said, taking a bite of his sub sanwhich.

Kurt sighed. "I hope I don't mess it up."

Thad snorted. "If anything you will win it for us. I would like to see them try to beat out our counter-tenor. I am not even worried about Aural Intensity, if anything the name makes me giggle."

"_Gross_." Kurt said.

"But you are worried about New Directions." Blaine stated.

Thad shrugged. "They don't have one or two good singers, they are all impressive."

"Who?" David said from behind them, Wes right next to him. They sat down.

'"New Directions."

"So is Aural Intensity." Kurt murmured, staring at Thad. David and Wes started snickering. "What? What is so funny?"

"_Oral _Intensity." David cackled.

"Its _Aural_. _A-U-R-A-L_, you pig." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't pretend that was an _accident_. Its a total innuendo." David said, smirking. He picked up a fork, which slipped out of his hand and hit the table, then floor, in a loud cladder. "God _damn it_ Thad!"

"What did I do?" Thad asked, voice slightly raised.

"_Everything_." Wes answered, shaking his head at a very confused Thad.

David leaned over to grab his fork. "We went a few days without you two har-"

'"Jesus Thad, shut up!" Blaine said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Whatever." Thad huffed. "Did anyone get the notes from Lit yesterday? I can't figure what the movie was about."

"It was about you _shutting up_." David said, not looking at Thad and poking his food.

That would probably be the last time Thad would sit with them.

* * *

**Thad Howard**: will probably punch **David Martin.**

**David Martin**: You don't have the BALLS.

**Wes Young**: Bahaha.

**Blaine Anderson**: Thad is all talk. I would LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY

* * *

**David Martin**: **Thad Howard **just punched me in the leg D= Charlie horse!

**Thad Howard**: =P

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Ahahahaha **David Martin** screamed like a pre pubescent girl

**Wes Young**: He totally did!

**David Martin**: FUUUUU-

* * *

Ten minutes before Warblers practice, most of the boys were already in their, doing typical boy stuff. "Pass it!" David screamed.

Blaine chucked the football at him, David catching it before it slammed into his stomach. He jumped on one of the chairs, onto the table, and onto the floor while he tried to make his way to the other side of the large room, two boys or so tackling him, knocking a chair over.

Kurt watched, far away by the door, with amusement. Boys had their blazers and ties off, for once, and they all knew Wes would have a fit when he got to the room, but it sure as hell didn't stop them. "FLINT!" David threw the ball, Flint catching it and dodging around someone, getting to the 'end zone'. Half the boys got loud, whopping.

The doors opened, and Wes stood there a moment, taking it all in. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." Blaine said breathlessly. "Waiting for you..."

David climbed off the floor, everyone silent. Wes sighed. "Come on, council members."

David rolled his eyes, turning to Blaine. "Time to be the grown up." and walked behind Thad to the table. The boys settled themselves while the meeting started, a bit of talking, then started to practice.

Kurt was talking to Blaine when David walked over, holding his phone out. "Do you know a kid named Sam, Kurt?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Sam Evans?"

'"I don't know, he is in New Directions apparently."

"Sam Evans, yes. Why?"

"He is texting me, all pissed off because I'm talking to that Latino chick." David said, looking slightly troubled.

"Probably because they are dating, sort of." Kurt said, not looking sure.

"Told you." Blaine said.

"He is pretty pissed." David said. "I think, he can hardly spell anything."

"He's dyslexic." Kurt monotoned.

"Oh." David looked guilty. "I feel bad for what I said now."

"What did you say?"

"I would rather not tell you it out loud." he said, pocketing his phone, falling in place next to Kurt.

While Wes started talking, Blaine heard snippets of the conversation behind him.

"What did you say."

"...Stupid...trying to over compensate for a small di-...I didn't..."

"-dyslexic you moron why..."

"-was I supposed to kn-..?"

"Would you two be quiet?"

_"Shut up Thad."_ Kurt hissed.

* * *

After Warbler practice, Kurt pulled out his phone, groaning. "I have three voice mails from Sam. Good job, David."

"What did David do?" Wes inquired defensively, ready to protect his friend.

"He is trying to get with Kurts friends girlfriend." Blaine said.

"I am just talking to her, thats all!" David defended, seeing them all turn on him.

"Dude, I thought you were still dating Sheria." Wes said, stopping and making the rest stop.

David rolled his eyes. "We are just talking-"

"You can't mess around behind Sheria's back." Wes said hotly.

"I'm _not_." David argued. "Why would you care?" Wes went silent, something didn't seem right.

Blaine and Kurt both had wide eyes, glancing at each other. Blaine knew they were both hoping David and Wes weren't about to start fighting again.

But they didn't find out, because suddenly a loud voice shook the hall. "_HUMMEL._"

Before they had time to react, a large pair of hands were on Kurts chest shoving him down to the floor. Blaine was practically about to jump this new intruder, but a pair of arms grabbed him violently and pulled him away. "_Blaine, no!_"

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine exploded, struggling to rip away from David to beat Mark senseless.

Mark sneared. "Didn't know you were a nark, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him with soft doe eyes, confused and vulnerable. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly, his voice strained. This only made Blaine struggle harder, the way Mark made Kurt talk pushed Blaine farther into a rage. All he could think of was _hit him, hit him, hit him, hit him, hit him._

"I got expelled." Mark snapped. "Because of complaints." Hey, that sounded familiar.

Suddenly, another person was there, pushing his way between Wes and David. The figure shoved Mark away from the group roughly. "He didn't tell anyone, asshole. Me and about ten other Warblers and twenty other students did."

"...Thad?" Blaine asked, no longer struggling against David.

Thad didn't respond to them, holding his ground in front of Mark. Out of all of them, he was the only one who _looked _more physically intimidating then Mark. "Go get your stuff and leave douchebag, and good luck with getting your ass kicked all the time in public school."

Before Mark could retaliate finally, someone coughed, an older women looking mad, walking into view. Presumably Marks mother, he shot them all one last warning look and stalked away with her.

David let go of Blaine, who bent down to Kurt who had a ghosted look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Kurt inhaled deeply, putting a hand over his chest where he was pushed, then nodded. "I think so." Blaine grabbed his arms and hoisted him up, not letting go. "You did this, Thad?"

Thad shrugged. "Zero tollerence, we weren't going to let him get away with all of this things he was saying." Now it made sense to Blaine, what Thad had said earlier when they were in class.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and Thad grabbed him in a bear hug. All of the jokes they made against him were just that; Jokes. Sometimes Blaine forgot that Thad was one of the most loyal people you could be friends with, and just as protective.

And that's what mattered, Blaine realized. Letting assholes like Mark or Karofsky get to you was a waste, because you always have friends around you who love you and protect you. Kurt had that in New Directions, and now also in the Warblers.

Blaine wondered if Kurt knew that, as he watched silently as Kurt criend on Thads shoulder.

* * *

**A/N**

Ahaha I titled this document "Goodbye Asshole". This wont be the last of him, however.

Hope you liked it. Next time, their will be a ND partys, fights, and we are going to find out Wes's secret that might cause David to leave the Warblers.

OH YES I DID =D


End file.
